As networks continue to expand or are merged together, the ability to manage the networks becomes increasingly more difficult. One method that has conventionally been used for presenting information regarding the network is to graphically represent distributed system or network elements by unique display elements or icons. However, as the number of network elements, and accordingly, the number of icons, increases, the ability to view the status of any one or group of networks has correspondingly become more difficult. Hence, in many situations or scenarios, users may resort to textual information to manage networks and/or determine a network status.
However, reviewing large amounts of textual information, even if color coded, presents its own set of problems for users in managing distributed systems and/or determining its status.
Hence, there is a need in the industry for a simplified method for organizing, containing and displaying sufficient information for network management.